


It's Dark

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [18]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cookies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Len harrasses Green Lantern, Milk And Cookies, Some Humor, Temporarily Blind Character, also may become longer or not, maybe more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley and James get worried when Wally doesn't show up for a promised game of darts, which is why they get Len to call Flash and find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's the Light?

“Hey, Snart?”

Len looked up from his book on 18th century art to see Hartley poke his head in the door, a nervous looking James peeking passed him. He raised an eyebrow, “Something wrong?”

James nibbled his lip, looking a bit worried as Hartley answered, “Have you heard from Baby Flash? He was supposed to meet us here half an hour ago for darts with James, but he never showed.”

Brows furrowed as his thoughts churned. “I haven't. Maybe they're on a mission?”

Hartley just shook his head and tore that idea apart. “No, the only mission they had was last night and there's nothing on the schedule for today.” He shuffled, anxiously as James tugged on his sleeve and murmured, “Tell him the other thing.”

Sighing, Hartley did just that, “And he didn't go to school today.”

Len sat his book down, abandoning it without even holding his place. “Let me call Flash and see what's going on,” he said, pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial.

It rang barely once before the sound of Flash's voice echoed over the phone. “Put it on speaker phone,” James hissed, reaching passed Len and hitting the speaker phone button.

Len tried to bat his hand away but missed as Flash's voice repeated over the phone. _“Snart? Hello~? You there, Frosty?”_

Rolling his eyes, he replied, “Yes, Red. I am.”

“ _Oh,”_ Flash paused. _“Good. So what's up?”_

“Why don't you tell me. Seems Baby Flash had some plans that he forgot to cancel,” Len stated.

“ _What the-? Did you -?”_ Hartley frowned, leaning closer to hear some sounds in the background. Flash obviously wasn't talking to them anymore.

“ _Ahem, I mean, yes. I suppose he did.”_

“I was told he didn't show up for school today,” Len mentioned, fishing for whatever truth Flash was trying to hide.

“ _He – oh yes, well. He wasn't feeling well?”_

“Is that a fact or a question, Red. It can't be both.” James whined, wanting to hear more.

“ _Well, he's a little… indisposed at the moment. I just – hold on,”_ Flash muttered before his voice faded a little.

“ _I didn't know you had plans with James and Hartley today… Yeah – What? You know I could always just tell -”_

“ _NO!”_ the familiar voice of Wally hissed at Flash rather loudly. _“They can't see me like this.”_

“ _But Kid.. It's just the Rogues.”_ Flash pleaded.

“ _No!”_ came the protesting whine.

“ _Kid..”_ Flash started.

“ _Unc- Flassshhhh.. I can't.. they just..”_

“ _No, you need to get out of the house,”_ they heard Flash say decisively. _“We'll be there in a moment, Snart.”_ The phone clicked dead and they just blinked, eyes staring at it as the dial tone sounded, repeating annoyingly.

“Something's up,” Hartley asserted. James frowned, tugging on Hartley's sleeve as his worry got the better of him. Len felt a bit concerned himself.

“What do you think -?” James began to say before he was interrupted as a door slammed open and they heard the Flash's voice carry through the safe house.

“I told you, Kid, it's just the Rogues. You know them. You trust them. What are you so scared of?” he said.

“If I can't see me like this they shouldn't see me like this. I look so pathetic,” Wally whined.

Hartley, James, and Len exchanged looks before they walked out of the room they had been in and into the living room where Wally was resting in Flash's arms looking smaller than ever with his arms crossed in a petulant pout.

Flash cocked his head to the side and gave Wally a stern look. “You don't look pathetic. We all make mistakes, Kid.”

Wally scoffed, “As if you'd make the mistake I did. I swear I heard Artemis laughing at me once she realized it.”

“Ahem!” Len coughed, arms crossed over his chest with a serious look on his face. Hartley and James watched as Wally froze in Flash's arms. He hadn't even looked over at the Rogues.

“They're here, aren't they?” Wally muttered.

“Yes,” Flash replied, looking a little guilty.

“Of course they are,” Wally huffed. “You couldn't just stop in the middle of the frickin' road..”

Len watched as Wally sighed and turned his head towards them, timidly waving… about ten feet to the right of James at a painting on the wall.

“What the fuck,” Len breathed out. James' eyes were wide while Hartley's had narrowed, analyzing everything he could.

“Baby Flash!?” James squeaked out, dancing a few steps into Wally's view and waving his hands in front of Wally's eyes.

No reaction.

James stumbled over to Hartley, grabbing his arm and shaking it. “I'm imaging things again, right Hart? Bad dose of medicine, yeah?”

Hartley's lips curved downwards, frowning as he kept his gaze on Wally. “Wally can't see.”

Wally sighed as Flash set him on the ground, careful to ensure that he wouldn't trip out over himself. “No, Wally can _not,”_ he asserted, bitterly.

Len glared up at Flash and growled out, “What the fuck happened, Red?”

Flash didn't bother to react to Len's demands, instead calmly replying, “He had an accident on a mission last night.”

Wally scowled at nothing in particular. “'Accident' my foot.”

Flash paid Wally no attention at that. “He ended up lighting a new powdered drug on fire when it was in the air and we believe that his wound from the last time he was in space and a compound in the drug interacted and well...”

When Flash hesitated, Wally continued, bluntly, “I'm blind.”


	2. Staying Strong for Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's taking it in strides. Long, painful strides.  
> But there's some humor.

_Blind_ was something Len never thought the kid would be. Broken boned, yes. Cut up, yes. Bruised like hell, yes. Blind? Wally was  _blind?_

The one thing running through Len's mind as he noted the way that Wally was tensed, even as James reached out and hugged him, the way he flinched at every little noise and looked so unsure, the way he didn't even try to use his speed… It was miserable.

He had never prayed much, but he hoped to God that it wasn't permanent, because if it was… He's not sure how Wally's going to make it through. Running was his life. If he had to take it slow.. slow even by normal human standards, then he might as well be frozen.

“Can I leave him with you for a while?” Len raised his gaze to Flash, reluctantly from Wally. “It's just, he's been so de- ow!” Flash rubbed his side when Wally landed a lucky elbow there. “He needs to get out,” Flash stated with a small glare at Wally that had no real heat and looked more guilty than anything.

Len smirked slightly. 'At least he hasn't lost his fire,' he thought, proud of Wally. “Course, Flash. Just be careful because we might not give him back,” he replied, watching as Hartley and James each wrapped an arm around Wally's middle on opposite sides and led him into the living room.

Flash narrowed his eyes at Len, who looked entirely amused. “Just until J'ohn and Bats come up with a cure. _Then he's coming back.”_

Len shrugged a carefree shoulder. “Whatever you liked to think, Red.” Flash huffed like a child at Len's grin and gave him a pointed look. He looked at the hall towards the living room once more with a concerned gaze. “I'll be back,” and then Flash was gone.

Snorting in amusement, and partially wondering if he could get Flash to say that again except in a lower voice, Len wandered into the living room just in time to see Wally wince as he stubbed his toes on the coffee table. Len winced with him.

Mick, who had been sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand, snorted. “Ya got eyes, kid. Use 'em.”

Hartley and James shot some pretty murderous glares at Mick as Wally felt for the table with one hand and sat down on carpet beside it. “He's blind, dumbass,” Len stated from the doorway. Mick looked at Len with a frown then back at Wally and he looked like someone had taken his heat gun from him with that kicked look.

Wally looked oddly calm and then Len heard why.

“Tricks, Hart – did Mick laugh at me?” Wally asked, tone even.

James and Hartley exchanged a look with each other, small grins spreading on their faces. “Well,” Hartley replied, “he did laugh.”

“And he was looking at you when he did,” James added in.

Mick was beginning to look panicked and quite frankly, Len was enjoying it, crossing his arms and leaning on the door as he gazed on. “I'm sorry, kid. I didn' know,” Mick said, practically begging for forgiveness.

Wally rubbed his foot and then leaned back on his arms, looking so relaxed that Len wasn't quite sure what was going on in his head. “Just for that I am so redecorating your heat gun when I get my sight back.” James snickered.

“Maybe purple.”

Mick's frowned, lower lip jutting out. “Hey, now. That's a rotten move. Besides, you'd never get close enough.” He tried to look casual as he pulled his heat gun closer to him.

Wally quirked an eyebrow, sightless eyes on the wall. “I could always drug your beer. Then it'd be so easy.” He tilted his head to the side, a devious smirk curling his lips as his eyes just stared off into space, which somehow made it all the more creepy. “I'm sure I wouldn't be alone in the endeavor either.”

Hartley and James grinned with James waggling his eyebrows daringly at Mick. Mick swallowed nervously. “I..I… Would you forgive me if I made you a pizza?”

Mick's pizzas were a special thing. He had his own way of making them which involve a little.. flame, but it made them taste soooo good. Len was sure Mick wasn't _that_ scared of the trio, but even Len admits that some of their pranks left things a bit too messy sometimes. '...Like that time with the bananas.'

Wally held his chin with his thumb and pointer finger, looking the very picture of someone who had a big decision to make, conflicted as to which choice to make. He let Mick sweat for a second later before he shrugged and appeared so nonchalant. “Okay.”

Hartley and James high-fived each other and went to do the same with Wally, but when they remembered he couldn't see, they quickly changed it to a light shoulder hug, murmuring, “Good job.” Wally looked proud of himself and Len admitted that he did a good job of leading Mick on in order to get some of Mick's pizza from the event. 'Nice to see him using his..' Len decided to not finish that thought and instead thought: 'As devious as always.'

Len didn't want to say 'use his blindness to his advantage' because he honestly didn't want to consider the fact that perhaps they couldn't find a cure. He was putting his trust in the League right now. If they didn't come through. He would, he swore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be two more chapters instead of one, but I haven't decided yet.


	3. Reassure Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the movie might've been a bad idea..

“So.. what do you wanna do, kid?” Mick asked after he'd watched Wally devour three of his special pizzas. Len, Hartley, and James had taken care of the other two pizzas. Sam and Digger would have to fend for themselves later.

Wally shrugged as James wiped some sauce from his cheek. Blushing, Wally batted at the air, trying to get James' hand away from him. “We could put in a movie? One that I've seen so many times I don't need to.. to see it in order to know what's happening.”

Mick nodded slowly. It was a good idea.

“ _The Incredibles_!” James exclaimed with a squeal. Hartley rolled his eyes, but his lips quirked in a small smile, giving his amusement away. Wally grinned, “Sounds good!”

Hartley and James helped clear the dishes away so that Wally could try and make himself comfortable for the movie. Everybody openly winced whenever Wally's limbs whacked the coffee table. Wally tried to contain a hiss, but everyone heard him swear vibrantly with every hit.

James took Wally's hand and put a cookie in it as the movie began. He was being very calm considering Len could tell James was a bit freaked out over Baby Flash's condition. He was also very shameless as he rested his head on Wally's shoulder. Hartley didn't seem to mind scooting closer so that Wally could lean against him.

Len carefully divided his attention between the movie and Wally. The way Wally's face scrunched up every now and then felt like a kick to the gut. It was even worse when he noticed Wally squint a few times as if that could help him to see.

He was regretting not punching Lantern in the face. Logically, he knew it wasn't his fault, but still.. Lantern should've known better than to take Wally to an alien planet in the midst of a civil war.

Sam and Digger returned in the middle of the movie, eyes drawn to the way Wally was nestled between Hartley and James protectively. Mick quietly got up and drew them into another room to explain the situation to them. He'd most likely be sure to worn them not to draw attention to Wally's condition.

Wally could tell when Dash was zooming through the jungle. He usually loved that part, but he couldn't even bring himself to crack a smile when Dash went face first through a swarm of bugs. It wasn't fair. He wanted to run. Wally West was Kid Flash. ..So why wasn't he right now?

'Stupid purple electricity.. stupid alien civil war…' he mutters internally to himself. He doesn't want to think about the bad 'what if's. He doesn't. But.. they bubble up anyways. What if he doesn't recover? What if he's blind forever?

Len's the first to sit up stalk straight as soon as he hears a sob rip from Wally's throat. Mick hurriedly turns off the TV as Sam and Digger exchange concerned glances. James and Hartley hug Wally close. “Baby Flash? Are you okay?” James asks, concerned.

Wally doesn't answer James, shaking his head instead as his arms wrap around himself and he cries. James' hands fly aimless in the air, feeling helpless and worried.

“Kid?” Len asks as he shifts over in front of Wally, kneeling on the floor. Mick shuts off the TV, cutting off the sound that seems to make Wally's sobs echo in the room.

Len barely has time to prepare before Wally's flinging himself at him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face against Len's chest. Quick to wrap his arms around the kid, Len hugs him tight as he feels the cries ripple through the kid's body and tears dampen his shirt.

“W-what if I never get my sight b-back? I-I- I don't want to stop running… D-don't think I can live without it,” he whimpered, breathing catching here and there as emotions made his throat tighten.

The Rogues tense, watching as their hearts broke for their Baby Flash. They were afraid too. They knew how much Wally loved his speed, his running.. It showed every time they saw him after a run, after trying to stop a heist. His eyes gleamed with energy, with life.

If Wally didn't get his sight back? They didn't want to think of his lifeless form. Alive, but not alive. Dead, but breathing. Living, but wishing for the end.

Len squeezed Wally tightly against him, voice deadly serious as he hissed out, “Don't think about that. You'll get your sight back. You'll run again. Fuck – you might even kick our asses during a heist!” He ran his hand through Wally's ginger hair. “You're going to get your sight back.”

Cupping Wally's wet cheek, he tilted the boy's face up so that he could see it. Len pressed his forehead against Wally's. His eyes, spotting the way Wally's didn't move – just frozen there, as if they were dead. It made him want to shiver, but he didn't dare show it. “Say it, Kid. I want to hear you say it,” he demanded.

Wally frowned for a moment. “Tell me that you're going to get your sight back,” Len kept the begging out of his voice, but really he needed to hear it from Wally. He needed to know.

“I- I'm going to get my sight back,” Wally near whispered.

“And you're going to kick our asses during heists,” Len stated, slowly.

“A-And I'm going to kick your asses during heists,” Wally repeated, heart slowing down under Len's touch. “During darts too,” Wally added in a louder, more confident voice that was still a bit shaky.

James cracked a smile, shifting over to them to plant a kiss on Wally's cheek. “As if,” James joked, happy as Wally grinned in response. “Oh, I'll totally whoop your butts in darts,” Wally laughed a bit.

James and Wally teased one another as Len kept Wally against him. Wally didn't seem too ready to move, so it was fine. Sam and Digger slipped away into the kitchen to make snacks, because Wally seemed significantly weaker after crying. Hartley was on his computer, steeling peeks at Wally as he typed. Mick's eyes were heated and determined as he looked on at Wally, silently swearing that he'd do everything he could to get the kid's sight back.


	4. Ice Cream Cakes, Not Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guilty hero shows up to apologize to Wally.

_-Knock knock knock!-_

Len groaned as Wally shuffled against him. Somehow he'd ended up sitting on the floor with Wally bundled up against him, his back leaning against the couch as the movie they'd put in to replace the first one played. He didn't really want to make Wally move.

“Mick,” Len ordered. Mick grumbled and shot a bird at Digger who chuckled at Mick's annoyance. He shuffled off to answer the door as James glared at Digger for laughing while he was trying to watch _Indiana Jones_. Hartley merely raised an eyebrow at their antics and resumed typing on his laptop.

  


_-Knock knock knock!-_

“Geez, hold your horses,” Mick muttered as he finally got the door, unlocking it and opening it up. His eyes widened in surprise. “Hello, Lantern. Get lost?” he grunted.

Green Lantern shifted, nervously as he waved a little. “Nah, I was just looking for Wa- Kid Flash. Is he here?”

Mick eyed him for a moment, curious as to how he ended up at their safe house. “And you think he'd be with us.. why?”

Lantern rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a little. “I um.. tracked Flash here.”

That should've bothered Mick. He knows Len would be glaring at Lantern and threatening him, but guy had guts. It made him grin. Opening the door wider, he looked back towards the living room. “Kid's got some company!”

“Who's the idiot?” Mick chuckled as Len called out. He motioned Lantern in and was pleased to find Lantern following him into the living room.

“Well, lookie here, mates. It's the green glowstick,” Digger snickered.

Len glanced up from his place on the floor, though he wasn't the only one to look. He had to dodge Wally's head as the kid snapped to attention. “Easy, kid,” he murmured with a quick pat on his shoulder.

“So? What do you want,” Len deadpanned. He wasn't feeling so kind towards the hero at the moment. Sure it wasn't his fault. But it was partially his fault.

Green Lantern narrowed his eyes at Len. It wasn't like he came here for him and he told him as much. “I wanted to see how Kid's doing.”

While the kid was tired, Len could see the fear ready to jump out from under his skin as he waved..off the mark again. 'But kudos for trying, Kid,' Len commended as he ran a hand through Wally's hair to soothe him.

“I'm.. okay.”

Lie.

“I'm getting used to it.”

Another lie.

“Batman and J'onn will find a cure,” Wally stated.

..A hope.

Green Lantern warily shifted around the room, dodging toys(?) and Rogues before he knelt down in front of Wally and Len. He reached out and thumbed the kid's cheek, pained as he saw the way his glazed eyes flitted about trying to s _ee._ “..I'm sorry, kid.” Lantern rested his forehead on Wally's, ignoring the way all the Rogues were not so subtly tense.

Wally's brows furrowed for a moment before he leaned back and whispered in Len's ear, “Give me a hand.”

Len raised an eyebrow, curious, but when he saw Wally's eyebrow quirk and the tiniest jerk of his head, he couldn't help but grin. 'Devious little speed demon,' he fondly thought. Then he promptly reached across Wally and smacked the Lantern's head.

“What the fuck!?” Green Lantern yelped, glaring at Len.

“Did I say I wanted an apology?” Wally demanded. Lantern blinked, stupidly. “Pft..” James covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud at the dumbest look he'd seen on the hero.

“Um.. no?” Lantern replied, meekly. Wally nudged Len with his elbow a little and Len whacked Lantern's head again. “Motherfucker!” Lantern yelped as he smacked for the second time.

Wally tilted his head curiously, muttering. “Wasn't supposed to be _that_ hard Uncle Len.” Len shrugged, smirking. He was actually enjoying it. Sue him.

Green Lantern glared daggers at Len before softening his gaze as he looked back on Wally. “It was my fault though.” Len reached out and whacked him for the third time without any prompting from Wally.

Green Lantern flipped him off. Flash would never know anyways. Besides, the kid couldn't see it. 'When it comes to your enemies, take advantage,' Batman had said, although he wasn't sure Batman ever thought he'd be facing off against the Rogues while some of them tried to watch _Indiana Jones._

“It wasn't your fault.” Len snorted, he could disagree with that. Wally rolled his blind eyes at Len's clashing opinion. “Anyways,” Wally continued, “you aren't the one who shot me.”

Lantern opened his mouth, but Wally butted on. “It wasn't your drug either.” He frowned as he remembered, muttering to himself, “What kind of idiot leaves holes in fucking powdered drugs anyways..”

Len wanted to know exactly that. He leaned back enough to catch Sam's eye and quirked his brow. Sam nodded and slowly removed himself from the room after tapping Hartley's shoulder and whispering in his ear.

“Sure, I may not be able to.. see,” his tongue rolled over the last word with a sort of choked sound, “but I'll heal. I've always healed.”

Green Lantern smiled gently at Wally, ruffling his hair. “Alright kid.. I surrender.” He chuckled as Wally tried to bat his hand away, scowling.

A slow smile coming to his face, Wally faced Lantern's direction, “But.. if you feel so bad.. you could buy me some ice cream cake from DQ.”

“Seconded!” James' hand flew into the air as he squealed with excitement.

Green Lantern looked at Wally, critically. “You really know how to hit below the belt.” He heard his wallet crying.

Wally just shrugged. “What can I say? It might help me heal faster.” And with that, Green Lantern knew he was buying about 10 ice cream cakes. ..Thank God for his energy ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I know some of you are anxiously waiting for the end. It's coming I promise. I've been a bit busy with cleaning - I have guests coming - as well as helping one of my friends and her fiancée move into their new place (Congrats to them).
> 
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'm hoping soon. This is going to be most chapters I've written for one of the Speedster series' fics - yay or nay?
> 
> Well, oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It kind of got away from me, but I so enjoyed Len and Lantern. Thanks for reading! Please be patient for the next chapter. :)


	5. Hating It, But at Least There's Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's feeling miserable still. It's a good thing his aunt made cookies yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for food porn, but I did add the recipe in case I made anyone want some.

Day 2.

'It's okay,' Wally says to himself. 'It's okay, it's okay. It'll be okay.' His hand swipes out and he winces as he hears glass shatter on the floor.

“Kid? You okay?” his uncle called.

“Yeah, Uncle B! Hunky Dory!” Wally silently cursed his blindness, the aliens, the drugs, as he bent over, swiping his hand out on the ground to feel for the glass. Not his best idea considering the instant his hand connected with it, he felt a half dollar sized sliver stab into his hand.

“Son of a bitch,” he swore and pulled back his hand, running his other hand over it cautiously. He paled as he felt a warm, sticky liquid. Wally didn't want to call for his uncle's help. Sure he was bleeding, but he'd heal.

It was, however, a matter of whether he'd be able to get all the glass and then he'd need to clean the glass to make sure there wasn't any left. He couldn't see it and obviously feeling for it had gone awry. 'Suck it up, KF,' he breathed in.

“Uncle B?”

“Yeah?”

“..I think I need someone who can see to give me a hand,” he faked his cheerfulness. It took a moment, but his uncle replied that he'd be right down. It made his heart ache when he felt the swoosh of air and the familiar crackle of energy that he longed to harness.

“Yikes, that looks like the size of a meteorite,” he heard his uncle say, a wince in his voice. “Just give me a second.” Like it'd actually take him a second. With another swoosh of air, he felt his uncle's hands on his. “Just breathe and it'll be out soon.”

Wally took a breathe and he felt a fast tug and a quick flash of pain. “All good, kiddo,” Uncle Barry told him. “No more glass in your hand, but plenty on the floor,” he remarked. “Just don't move an inch.”

He felt his uncle leave and then he heard the twinkle of glass as his uncle swept the pieces up. “..I'm sorry, Uncle B,” Wally murmured softly. He heard his uncle laugh before he felt a hand running itself through his hair. “It's okay, kid. It was cheap.”

Following the familiar smell of sweet coffee and the sense of energy, Wally leaned into his uncle's side, hand still held away in case there was still undried blood on it. “..I'm so tired of being blind.”

His uncle's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. “I know, kid. Don't worry. Bats and J'onn are going to figure this out. I promise,” he swore. “They just need a little bit more time. I'm sure they're close to find a solution.”

Wally nodded, burying his face into his uncle's chest and leaning heavily into him. It was only day two, but even without his sight, it felt like he'd been blind for nearly a week already. He hated this so much.

“Let's get your hand cleaned up,” his uncle said as he unwound himself and helped manuver Wally over to the kitchen sink, racing off to get alcohol. “I think Iris made cookies last night for you. Chocolate crinkles.”

Wally's mouth watered and his stomach growled at the memory of the delicious powdered sugar covered chocolate delights. They were his absolute favorite cookies. They took almost three or four hours to chill before the dough could be rolled into balls and caked with powdered sugar, but it was so worth it.

“All done,” his uncle sang. Wally blinked. He hadn't even been able to pay attention to his uncle washing the cut on his hand with alcohol at the thought of those treats. 'Well.. they are delicious.'

His uncle helps him over to the kitchen table and Wally's able to sit down in one of the chairs alone. He hears his uncle going through the kitchen. It makes him smile at the sound of the dishes being pulled out and the fridge opening. 'Milk.' Because cookies and milk are soulmates.

The smell of warm, soft, gooey cookies hit him and Wally practically drooled. His uncle knew he loved them when they were warm. A hand took his and rested it on a still warm plate then took his other and rested it on a glass of cold milk.

Wally wasn't sure which way to look but he beamed. He promptly took a cookie and bit into it, savoring the sweet taste on his tongue. “Ohmygod, so gooodddd...” he moaned as he finished the rest of the cookies in one bite. He heard his uncle chuckle. “Right?”

He didn't hurry through his next cookie, eating it bite by bite, because it was that good. 'Correction – heavenly,' he corrected himself. 'Heavenly.'

The cold milk was absolutely perfect as he drank, washing down the sweet taste with the liquid. “Perfect,” his uncle remarked. Wally couldn't help but nod in agreement, because it was so true.

It was a pity the Rogues didn't get to eat them. 'Maybe they can..' Wally thought to himself.

'Let's see… I'll need… 1/3 cup of vegetable oil, 2/3 cup of cocoa powder, 1 cup of sugar, 2 eggs, 1 teaspoon of vanilla, ¼ teaspoon of salt, 1 cup of sifted flour, 1 teaspoon of baking powder, and powdered sugar..' His brows furrowed. 'Eh? How did it go again?'

“Uncle B? I remember the ingredients and the amounts, but how do you mix it all together? I was thinking about making them for the Rogues..”

There was a chuckle before his uncle replied, “You combine the oil, sugar, and cocoa powder. Then you add eggs, vanilla, and salt and beat well.”

Wally nodded.

“Sift flour with baking powder and stir in. Chill the dough for about three to four hours, but Iris tries to leave them to chill overnight. Then you shape the dough into small balls and roll in powdered sugar -”

“Cake them in powdered sugar, right Uncle B?” His uncle chuckled. “Right. You bake them on a greased cookie sheet at 350º F for 12 to 15 minutes.”

“What long?” Wally complained. He wanted to eat them as soon as possible. His uncle laughed again, “I know exactly what you mean.”

Wally ate the last of his cookies, washing it down with milk. He was just licking his lips when his uncle got a call on his League comm. He shrugged and licked sugar from his fingertips.

“Now? Gotcha,” his uncle said and he heard the comm click dead. “They found it, kid.” Wally could hear his uncle smile. “They know how to get your sight back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~ Hope you're having a great weekend so far. I'm not exactly sure how the last chapter is going to go yet, but yeah, the whole cookies bit was part of my own longing that Wally happened to long for too. Hahaha~
> 
> Anyways, I hope I didn't make you all too hungry. If I did and you decide to make the cookies, I hope you enjoy them. (Chocolate Crinkles are my favorite to make.)
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your weekend!
> 
> [Chocolate Crinkles recipe came from a recipe book called "Dining In the Park" and was submitted by one Linda Krester.]


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finally gets his sight back. Also, Barry messes with Hal.

It turns out the jingly grass that Wally had picked up and brought back from his trip with Uncle Hal (the one that'd started this whole mess) was actually a strong medicinal herb as he understood it. J'onn explained it as the “life blood” of the planet that they'd visited. It's unusual sound bolstered the energies of life.

No, it turns out Wally didn't quite get everything. It sounded so magic and Wally wasn't sure that he believed in magic, despite all the things he'd seen. He believed in science, though, and he could admit that this was a scientific discovery that he wasn't quite able to comprehend. J'onn seemed to know how to use it though.

“Now hold out your arm, Wally,” J'onn gentle told him. Wally grimaced and his uncle chuckled a little. “Next time this is going to be you, Uncle B,” Wally told his uncle. He raised an eyebrow when he heard J'onn laugh lightly. It made him grin.

“Awe, come on, kid. Be kind to your beloved uncle,” his uncle complained.

Wally rolled his sightless eyes. “You started it.”

“This is going to hurt just a little,” J'onn interrupted before Barry could banter with his nephew. Wally gritted his teeth and nodded slowly.

He winced as he felt a long thin needle stab into his arm, into his vein. 'That's the worst of it,' he'd thought. Then his blood felt like it was freezing and his teeth started to chatter. “I-I-I thought you s-said it'd hu-hurt, n-not f-fucking _freeze,”_ he stuttered, body shivering a bit.

Wally felt fingers run through his hair. “It's just the medicine working. It's.. essentially freezing the energy that you were hit with on the foreign planet. Once that's frozen away, you should regain your sight,” J'onn explained. “Your loss of sight was the drug bringing the leftover energy to the surface and pooling it in certain parts of your nervous system, causing your blindness.”

Wally curled against his uncle's warm body after he was sure the needle was gone and nestled against him. It took five minutes, but it felt like an eternity to him. He was ashamed to say that he might've looked like a child being so close to his uncle, but he was just so _warm._

His uncle chuckled and hugged him close. “It'll be okay.” Wally grumbled something under his breath about “his turn to freeze”, but his uncle just smiled against him.

Face pressured against his uncle, he could hear the less than subtle rumbling of his uncle's stomach and felt his own mirror it. Wally laughed a little, pulling back a little and blinking his eyes.

It was blurry at first as he pulled away, light hitting his eyes for the first time in what felt like a week. The ice inside of him receded and he rubbed his arm. “You know..”

His uncle looked down at him. “You've got some powdered sugar on your face, right?” His uncle blushed, looking at J'onn. “How come you didn't tell me? Aren't we friends? I can't believe you let me walk around with sugar on my...” His uncle stopped, tilting his head to the side.

“Hey.. how did you…?” Wally smiled brightly at him. His uncle grinned, happily as he picked Wally up and spun him around in the air before hugging him to him. “You can see!” he sung.

Wally laughed and hugged his ridiculous uncle. “Yeah, Uncle B! I can.” His uncle hugged him tight and then set him on his feet, turning to J'onn and thanking him. J'onn just smiled and told them he was happy to help.

“I gotta go tell Uncle Len and the gang!” Wally raced off, his uncle yelling behind him: “Watch out for people!”

  


Barry shook his head, a smile on his face as he watched his nephew disappear. “Fast little lightning bug.”

“And I _haven't forgiven you_ just yet!” Barry's voice rose, making Hal slink back with a sigh on his face. “But maybe after you buy me some pizza.” Hal lit up like the sun, beaming as he ran off, promising to get Barry his favorite kind of pizza.

J'onn raised an eyebrow. “You forgave him the minute he apologized, didn't you?” Barry just grinned, “Yeah, but he doesn't know that. Free pizza.” J'onn just shook his head, smiling. 'Speedsters and their food.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.. that's it for this little ficlet. Took me a while - sorry about that. Been busy (had a few migraines too - ugh).  
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it. Got an idea for the next work in this series (compliments of a follower on tumblr - hopefully I can live up to their expectations). It's looking like it's going to be quite the ride. Just gotta hash out some more details and I can get to work on it.
> 
> I'm going to be super busy in the next few days and won't be free to write much until next week. I have some guests coming and I'm playing host & guide. I might be able to write a bit tomorrow, but I'm not sure if it'll be enough to post. Anyways, I hope you all have a great weekend.
> 
> (Tumblr: tabihe)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding onto this for a few days, actually and I'm so sorry that I haven't posted it until now. It feels like there's something not quite right with it, but I can't pinpoint it, so I'm going ahead and uploading it (as you've noticed since it's up).
> 
> I'll be grateful for comments and seeing what you thought of it. Thanks for being patient.


End file.
